Choices
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Willow and April have a good chat about her confusing love life and Willow drives home a good lesson about choices.


Choices

A/N: Here's yet another one shot in my Willow series. This one will focus on Willow and April since, as I have pointed out, the only parental figures in her life are her dad (who we don't see much of because he's either getting kidnapped, mutated, or is barely there) and Splinter. I hope you enjoy this little tale. And thanks to those who have read and reviewed my other one shots. It means a lot to me that you enjoy this series.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and Willow Green.

Summary: Willow and April have a good chat about her confusing love life and Willow drives home a good lesson about choices.

"So, what's bothering you?" Willow asked April. She had just finished talking about a funny incident that happened in her dojo and was waiting for the teenage girl to reciprocate with her own story.

April sighed. "Well, it's about two boys," she replied.

Willow smiled knowingly. "Ah, I see. Would those two boys happen to be named Donatello Hamato and Casey Jones?"

April blushed. "As a matter of fact, they are."

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

"My problem is that I don't know what to do!" she burst out. "I like both of them, and I can't decide who I like better."

Willow stroked her chin. "Yes, I can see why that would be a dilemma for you."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you about it. I figured you could help me with the problem. Have you ever had a problem like that?"

"Yes, I have. I had two boys who liked me a lot, but the first boy was the one I really liked while the second boy was just a friend. I was scared about what I would do about that because I really liked Mike as a friend and I didn't want to lose that friendship."

"What did you do?" April asked her.

"I decided to let Mike down easily and told him that I liked him only as a friend. He accepted it and moved on to someone else."

"What about the first boy?"

"Ah, Jake. Yeah, I dated him until he cheated on me and then broke it off. It was a relief in a way to do it."

"Did you ever wish you could have gone back to Mike?"

Willow shook her head. "No, I never liked Mike in that way. He was just a good friend to me. But he did support me after the break up, and I'll always remember how grateful I was for that. That was around the time I swore never to date anyone again, and I never did. I'm happier by myself to be honest."

"Do you think I'd be happier by myself, too?"

"I don't know, April. Do you think you would be happier if you had never met Donnie and Casey?"

"Not really. I mean, they're both good friends to me, and I feel like I have an awesome connection with Donnie. I'm glad I know both of them. I just wish I knew what to do about how I feel about them. What do you think I should do, Miss Green?"

"Well, if it was me, I'd think about the pros and cons of each relationship. What do you like about Donnie and what do you like about Casey? What annoys you about each of them also? Then base your choice on that."

"What do you think about both of them?"

"I think Donnie is a very smart Turtle. I believe he'll go far when he gets older, and he's also very caring and protective of his family and of you. However, when it comes to matters of the heart, he does tend to get flustered around you and tries too hard to please you when he should just be himself. Casey is a kind boy who has dealt with a lot of hard times. He's loyal and protective as well, though he can be arrogant and sometimes reckless. He also has a bit of a temper, too. But at the end of the day, I think both of them are very nice boys and with some maturing, they'll turn out fine."

"I like your assessment of them, Miss Green, but who do should I choose?"

Willow gave her a gentle smile. "Only you can decide that on your own, April. It's your choice to make. But I will advise you that whoever you decide to pursue should be worthy of you and that you should treat them with respect. And the one you don't choose should be let down gently and respectfully and know that you do care for them in a different way. Letting them down will be hard, but it's the right thing to do. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do. I guess this is just one choice I have to make on my own. But how will I know when it's time to choose?"

"The time will come when your heart and your head are in agreement," Willow answered. She finished her tea, said goodbye to April, and headed home.

22222

 _I'm not sure if I helped April or not, but I tried to be honest. She's a sweet girl, but she's very confused when it comes to matters of the heart as all teenagers are at times. I just hope that she'll make the right decision in time. And if worse comes to worse, I could always make it for her. There is a nice girl named Gabrielle who just joined my dojo. Maybe I could introduce her to Casey and see if anything happens. Yep, I'm on Team Donnie! I just think Donnie is a much better match for her, though I'll have to school him on how to be more mature about these matters. I don't know if that'll help, but it's worth a shot._

 _Talking to April reminded me about my own romance. I have to admit, if I could go back in time, I probably would have chosen Mike, but that wouldn't have been right given my feelings for him. Oh well, it can't be fixed now, and I'm better off alone anyway. Besides, who needs a husband when I already have four Turtles and two teenage humans to take care of as well as a handful of dojo students? I'd say my life is pretty much where it needs to be for the moment. However, if it came to the point where I did have feelings for someone, I would definitely be curious to see where it would go, so there's still that._

 _And now I'm off to bed again. Love can be complicated, but it can also be rewarding as I have found out myself._

 _Until next time,_

 _Willow_

A/N: And so ends another one shot. I had fun with this one and I can see Willow as being able to relate to April just as much as she relates to Casey. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
